


Adore U

by Jeonglixiebby



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia/Gangs, Felix and Vernon just wanna be happy, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minho and Chan are Felix’s brothers, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They’re a mafia family, idk how to tag, potential smut, protective Seventeen, protective Stray Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: “I adore you, you dork,”“I’m a former gang member, I could beat you to a pulp,”“Yet I’m a from a mafia family and this is your baby in my stomach. So would you really be able to do that?”“I love you to, idiot,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sleep-deprived story filled with my non-existent otp. Please enjoy
> 
> Also this is as edited as my tired self can get it

“It’s getting more dangerous for me to meet up with you.” The familiar voice made Felix jump as he turned to look at the dark space. 

“But you’re still here?” Felix questioned as Vernon, his boyfriend of two years, stepped out of the darkness. The brilliant smile on his face made Felix feel all warm inside despite the frigid air around them. “Why can’t we just run away?”

“Is that really what you wanna do? Your family would go to hell and back just to find you,” Vernon replies as he slipped his arms around the younger. Felix pouted and rested his head against Vernon’s strong chest. 

“Your members would as well, but there’s something else that might be a reason to run.” Vernon raised his eyebrow at that, and Felix felt a few tears slip down his cheeks unwillingly. He reached in his back pocket and pushed the contents into Vernon’s hand. 

One glance at it was all it took for Vernon to break down. “Oh my god, I-,” He looked at Felix with emotional eyes. “How is this even possible?”

“The symptoms began showing about a couple of weeks ago but I took the test yesterday. The only other person who knows is Seungmin because he had to have a reason to look into my medical files.” The two held each other tightly in the dark alleyway, not one concern for the outside world at that moment. 

“Only a handful of people are like me,” Felix informed him. Vernon kissed the boy softly and led him to the car waiting at the other end of the alleyway. 

“We can go to Busan,” Felix shook his head at that. “Daegu? Incheon? Gwangju?” Vernon let out an exasperated sigh as each suggestion was shot down. 

“We need to leave the country.” Felix’s words hit Vernon like a brick. He was immediately ready to turn down New York or Los Angeles. “I have a private bank account with 9.2 mil Euros based in Sweden and Paris.”

“It seems to me like you were already planning this out?” Vernon accused and the silence from the younger was all he needed for an answer. “You’re really going to leave without telling anyone?!”

“I’m telling you! It’s your choice to come or not. I have two tickets scheduled for 4 am on Tuesday.” The car stopped at an abandoned parking garage they went when neither of their homes was a safe place to be together. 

“So where are we going?” Vernon asked. Felix reached into his bag and pulled the printed ticket out. Vernon read it over before nodding. “London, I should’ve figured with you.”

“I’ve already bought a house under an alias,” The two shared another kiss before Vernon leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Hey little one, I want you to know that your daddies are making a huge sacrifice for you.” Vernon couldn’t help but lean into his boyfriend’s loving touch as the younger caressed his hair. 

“London here we come,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited

*4 years later*

Felix smiled at his husband and son as they entered the house from their late-night outing. “Let’s set these down in the kitchen and then we can get this little one ready for bed.” Vernon nodded at the suggestion as carefully readjusted his son on his hip and patted Felix’s very pregnant bump. 

As they moved through the house, something didn’t feel right to Felix. He switched on every light they passed before they finally reached the kitchen. 

“Nice of you to finally arrive,” Felix jumped at the sound before he focused on who interrupted them. “Oh and look, the one who made him run away.”

“What are you two doing here?” Felix asked his brothers. Minho and Chan stood stoic across from the couple whilst Vernon moved to stand in front of Felix protectively. 

“Get out,” Vernon growled. His son let out a whimper and he set him down next to Felix. “Leave me and my family alone. We’ve been doing just fine without either of our other family’s interception.”

“Family? Didn’t you forcefully impregnate Felix and then drag him here?” Minho scoffed. Felix places a hand on Vernon’s back when he went to lunge at the older. 

“How dare you suggest I would do that to the man I love,” Chan was the one who stepped forward, raised eyebrows and a frustrated smirk. 

“We just want our brother back, you can keep the child but you must return to your gang as well.” He stated. Felix sighed at that and set the things he was holding down. 

Chan and Minho’s eyes instantly went to his large baby bump, and Felix could see the shock fill their eyes. “Vernon would never hurt me. He has been there for me for the past six years, and if you think you can swoop in here and destroy that then you have another thing coming.” 

“Chan, you personally taught me how to defend myself. If I hadn’t wanted it then neither of my children would exist. So stop accusing my husband of this ridiculousness and use those skills you were taught.” Minho and Chan shut up at their brother’s words. Felix turned to Vernon and his son before giving them each a quick kiss. 

“Go put him in bed then come back and we’ll talk this out.” Vernon nodded at his husband’s orders and he carried their son to his bedroom. Felix sat down at the island and gestured for his brothers to sit across from him.

“Felix, why’d you leave?” Minho’s voice broke halfway through, and Felix confirmed his theory that they were only being strong because of Vernon. 

“I love him, and I was going to raise our child whether he came or not.” It was a simple answer but it told the two males the information they needed to know. “I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant that I wanted to marry him.”

“Seungmin confessed that you were pregnant after he found out you ran away,” Chan stated. Felix nodded at that before he looked to see Vernon entering again. The male sat his chair next to Felix’s and wrapped an arm around the youngest. 

“Your gang is worried about you. It’s almost tearing Woozi and Jeonghan to pieces.” Vernon made a guilty sound in the back of his throat as he raised his eyes to look at the duo. 

“We informed them of your whereabouts, but we claimed to speak to you both first,” Chan added. Felix was petting Vernon’s head as they talked as a way to comfort him. 

“We’re not moving back,” Felix told them. Vernon agreed at that before noticing the quiet patters of feet. He turned to see his 3-year-old son standing in the doorway with his favorite stuffy in hand. 

“Noel? I thought Daddy put you to sleep?” Felix questioned. The boy walked over to his parents and made grabby motions for them. Vernon chuckled as he picked the young child up. 

“Min-Chan, can you speak Korean for your uncles?” Felix asked. The toddler nodded and turned to face the strange men across from him. 

“You named him after us?” Minho asked. Felix nodded and kissed Noel’s head. The boy was wary of the new faces but intrigued by the word uncles. 

“They Are Uncle to Min-Chan?” The mentioned men smiled at their nephews broken Korean before nodding. 

“I’m Chan and this is Minho.” The boy’s eyes lit up at the similarities of their names. Noel climbed up on the island and crawled over to sit in front of them. “Can we hold you?”

Minho picked up Noel after the boy’s nod and cuddled him close to his chest. “You’re such a cutie,” Minho cooed. Noel buried his head into Minho’s shoulder in embarrassment before shrieking in laughter as the man tickled him. 

The couple smiled at interaction before they noticed Chan checking his phone. “Your members want to talk to you, they’re waiting in the city,” Chan told Vernon. The older nodded and separated from his husband. 

“Let me have Jeonghan’s number,” Vernon told Chan. The eldest quickly gave him the number before going to steal his nephew from Minho. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Vernon smiled softly at Felix as the younger stood. He was practically waddling at this stage in pregnancy. That quickly changed when Vernon noticed the wet patch on his husband’s pants. Felix seemed to have noticed the weird feeling and look down to see the spot as well. 

“Oh my god! I’m not due for two more weeks!” Chan and Minho we’re watching in a state of total shock when they realized what was going on. Vernon was already rushing Felix out of the house when they seemed to recollect themselves. 

“Wait what do we do?” Vernon turned to look at them from the car. 

“Get the hospital bag from the dresser in our bedroom and please watch over Noel!” Minho had sprinted inside instantly and was out with the bag in a minute. Noel was watching with confusion the entire time and tapped on Chan’s cheeks. 

“What’s wrong with Mommy?” Chan turned his head towards Noel and kissed his temple. 

“Your sibling is coming,” Chan told him calmly. Noel’s eyes lit up and he clapped happily. 

“My sister!” Vernon and Felix, we’re gone by now and Chan and Minho were left with the boy. 

“I guess sleep wouldn’t hurt?”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

Vernon had called Jeonghan as soon as they got Felix checked into a room.

**Jeonghan**  
Vernon

**Who is this?**   
_Hey Hyung._   
**Oh my god, are you okay?**   
_Yes, I’m at the hospital right now. Felix went into labor._   
**My grandchild is coming into the world and you didn’t tell me!**   
_You’ve already claimed it as your grandchild?_   
**Well obviously, now which hospital are you at? Woozi and I will come.**   
_*********_   
**Already on our way**   
_How about you send Woozi to wait with Minho and Chan. They’re with Noel at my house._   
**You named my grandson Noel?**   
_His Korean name is Min-Chan but you can give Persephone her Korean name._   
_Okay._

“Jeonghan is on his way,” Felix nodded with ease before another contraction hit.

“After Persephone is born, no more fucking kids will be coming out of me!” Vernon chuckled softly and kissed Felix’s forehead.

“Technically, Persephone came to be because you didn’t want a condom.” Felix glared at Vernon before he hit him. The nurse came back in and checked what Felix had dilated to.

“Uhm, Mr. Chwe?” Vernon turned to see a receptionist standing at the door. “There’s a young man claiming to be the grandfather of your child.” A sigh left Vernon’s lips before he nodded.

“Please bring him to the room,” He told her. A few minutes later, Jeonghan bursted into the room. He rushed over to Felix, cooing sweetly, and brushed his hair back.

“Are you doing okay? What are you dilated to?” Vernon raised an eyebrow when Jeonghan seemingly ignored him. Felix cried out when another contraction hit.

“Felix, we’re going to need you to put your feet in the stirrups,” The nurse ordered. Felix lifted his legs up and they strapped them in. The nurse was about to make Jeonghan leave, but Felix stopped her.

“He’s the godfather, he can stay.” She nodded at his words and went to put on her medical stuff. “Vernon give your hand or get out!” The mentioned smiled and slipped his hand into his husband’s.

*****

“She’s so beautiful,” The couple turned to glance at the four standing in the doorway. Minho, Chan, Woozi, And Noel were watching them with excited smiles once they saw the baby.

Vernon sat up in the hospital bed that he and Felix were cuddling in before motioning for them to enter. Chan lifted Noel onto Vernon’s lap when the boy made grabby hands for his father.

“Noel, I’d like you to meet Persephone. Her Korean name is Haneul,” Felix informed his son as he showed the swaddled baby off. Everyone else had crowded around the bed to see the baby girl. She held Felix’s facial structure but Vernon’s eyes and nose.

“Also, Woozi, Noel is your godson.” Woozi looked at Noel and kissed his head. Noel curled into his father shyly before letting Woozi hold him.

“Do we not get the claim of godfather?” Everyone turned to look at the 6 boys as they entered. Felix gasped when he recognized his old friends.

Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jeongin, And Woojin all looked ecstatic as they entered. Felix handed Persephone to Vernon so he could hug each one as they greeted him.

“Actually Jisung, you and Woozi are both the godfather’s to Noel. Woojin you share with Jeonghan.” Vernon stated. The two’s smiles brightened as they cooed.

Vernon’s phone dinged, and he checked it to see that the rest of his gang were going to visit them when they went home. “It seems like we’re all one big happy family now?” Jeongin suggested.

The married couple glanced at each other before nodding. “Yes, it seems we are.”


End file.
